


Who But Who

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- pool





	Who But Who

Sam could hardly believe his eyes as the waters of the hotel's swimming pool separated and rose heavenward like the biblical Red Sea.

'Fuck, Sammy! What's that?' Dean spluttered.

:

But this time, all of Sam's encyclopaedic knowledge of lore couldn't come to his aid.

As they stared at the oblong rectangular box, a door opened and … "Sam"…. was framed in the opening.

'Uh…long story, guys,' the doppelganger sighed. ''We… us…you… kinda meet up with this weird guy who takes us for a spin in his machine.'

'Yeah,' "Dean's" voice chipped in, his head peeking over "Sam's" shoulder to look out at them. 'It's confusing, but no hassle. It's cool. Too bad we had to run into… you...us...uh! But the good Doctor says nothing apocalyptical is coming down, so chill!'

The door closed and the box disappeared.

:

'Did you just see what I did?' Dean asked awed. 'That was us.'

'Maybe,' Sam replied, wondering if recently they'd taken any hallucinogenic drugs by accident.

:

A whining sound made them turn, and lo and behold, the oblong box appeared behind them.

'You want a tour?' a tall skinny guy asked, balancing on the door's threshold.

'Awesome!' Dean said, striding forward.

'Come on, Sam. Don't be a killjoy,' he grinned as his brother fisted his jacket to hold him back. 'The other 'us' said it was cool and I trust them!'


End file.
